1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in animal feeding apparatus and is more particularly directed to an animal actuated apparatus in which the flow of the feed and water, as desired by an animal, is completely under the control of the animal whereby the nutritional and life sustaining elements of food and water may be obtained according to the needs of an individual animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of various and sundry apparatus and devices for feeding and watering animals which supply varying amounts of particulate feed material as well as liquids, such as water, to a bunk or trough, for consumption by the animals.
The following is a list of prior art noted as pertinent to the invention of this disclosure;
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,334,075 Borton 3/16/20 1,362,974 Wagner 12/21/20 1,396,257 Corington 11/8/21 1,553,502 Boyes 9/15/25 2,234,112 Emrick 3/4/41 2,513,200 Pax 6/27/50 3,067,722 Strong 12/11/62 3,144,003 Jacobs 8/11/64 3,536,046 Lippi 10/27/70 3,812,823 Ridder et al 5/28/74 4,242,985 Freeborn 1/6/81 ______________________________________
Of the patents noted above, the Wagner U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,974 for AUTOMATIC STOCK FEEDER is illustrative of one of many devices for delivering feed to an animal and the Lippi U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,046 for COMBINATION FEEDER AND WATERER FOR HOGS illustrates a combined water and feed device. The Freeborn U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,985 for ANIMAL ACTUATED FEEDER illustrates still another recent feeder of substantial complexity.